Control of inventory within the service industry is a continual problem. In particular, a lot of item can be moved very quickly and transactions are difficult to monitor. This presents many situations where employees can lose track of items or where employees can steal items or gift them without any ability of owners or manager to identify sources of loss unless they happen to view the theft.
In addition, inventory in particular locations is hard to keep track of. Generally, in locations such as sports arenas where multiple sales locations are spread throughout a venue, the inventory at each location must be checked manually. This means that either an authorized employee must continually be checking inventory and restocking where needed or employees must be counted on to accurately report inventory, once again opening the system up to potential fraud.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that can automatically control inventory. Further, there is a need in the art for the system to monitor removal of items by each employee to increase employee accountability. Moreover, there is a need for the system to provide relevant reports that allow for better control of ordering and to maximize profitability.